User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 53
Watchlist Do you know what is called a watchlist? Thanks. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:31, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello P-P Hey, I might not be on the wiki for 1-2 weeks. If I dont come online for around 3 weeks please demoted me. But anyways, I am taking a break because of chat. (1-2 Weeks. I will try to come on chat but in the meantime can you put me as "away" on the Rollbacks list? Thanks. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 17:18, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind, I wont be here for a day or so. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 17:22, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Report P-P i have a complaint t make about kicks, i was on chat and people were messing with the C-P-W bot and i said 'Chris reminds me of Benson', however benson is a character from regular show that chris hates and he kicked me for mentioning him, then i came back on and i said it was unfair, then i was kicked by Callum, then i came back on and Miron kicked me for no reason at all, then when i came back on he banned me, those 3 kicks were unfair and especially miron's, i demand an unban right now. (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 21:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC)) :You know what, I've had a crappy experience with you. You've been ranting almost the entire time when you were on the wiki. Miron's kick was on ACCIDENT. You've had 2 kicks before Mine and Callum's. I then kicked you, then Callum kicked you = 4 kicks which leads to = A ban. You need to control your attitude towards people. Bad first impression. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 21:16, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Update: Calling people idiot wont help anything but make your ban longer. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 21:18, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I have temper problems and i'm being bullied for that, i PMed you loads of times to apologize but you've ignored them, why can't we stop this? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 21:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC)) :Then don't do that again please. Penguin-Pal (talk) 02:50, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::"then i came back on and Miron kicked me for no reason at all, then when i came back on he banned me" ::I'm sorry, that last kick was me trying to ban you because you already had 4 kicks, but I accidentally clicked the kick button. 07:40, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::But the 4th kick was you kicking me for no reason so it was 3 kicks unless the ban counts (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 07:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC)) ::::No, you had four kicks already. If the last one would count, it would be five. 07:44, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::But your 2nd kick on me was for no reason so it should count as 3 kicks, however let's not argue over it (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 07:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC)) Your kicks: 1 16:00:25 -!- Agent Unknown was kicked from Special:Chat by Super Miron 2 16:14:58 -!- Agent Unknown was kicked from Special:Chat by Chriskim98 3 21:04:17 -!- Agent Unknown was kicked from Special:Chat by Chriskim98 4 21:05:10 -!- Agent Unknown was kicked from Special:Chat by Callum Fawsitt 5 21:05:27 -!- Agent Unknown was kicked from Special:Chat by Super Miron 07:57, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Be kind to others and follow the policy. If you're looking for a tip how not to get kicked, this is the best that i can give. Now, leave this topic and don't comment on this section please. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:20, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Fixed Hi Penguin-Pal, thanks for helping me with my signature, I fixed it and it should be pretty much better. Thanks for that. 00:43, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ http://i.imgur.com/CzXj1zh.png 07:31, June 11, 2014 (UTC) URL Upload On my wiki you need to upload a file to get photos onto the wiki, but on this wiki, you just need to enter the URL, how come you can upload using the URL on this wiki and not my wiki? Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 21:27, June 11, 2014 (UTC)